


Q&A about Kubo, my Harry Potter OC

by Drink_water_my_dude



Series: Aiya Kubo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Ask me questions about my OC/SI Kubo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drink_water_my_dude/pseuds/Drink_water_my_dude
Summary: If you have any questions about Aiya Kubo or the fic i wrote, ask. It could also help with worldbuilding and figuring things amount about him if you ask a question I don’t have an answer to.
Series: Aiya Kubo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117643





	Q&A about Kubo, my Harry Potter OC

  
To start this off, I’m just going to give little snippets about Kubo. Then any questions you can comment.

Aiya Kubo is a Kitsune, not a Nogitsune, a friendly fox spirit in Japanese folk lore and mythology. I’ve done a bit of research on them, if you have anything you think I should know about Kitsune, feel free to tell me.

Kubo is also Japanese American/Asian American. Born in Japan and Japanese but is a US citizen. I am a Korean American, not Japanese, but Kitsune were mainly Japanese so I made him Japanese American. I do not know much about Japanese culture, therefore Kubo won’t either. Especially as he has lived most of his life in America.

Kubo is also a form of Demisexual and prefers guys as his sexuality. Though he doesn’t have an exact label for himself, if you want a love interest please tell me. I was thinking someone who has the same physical age as Kubo, so maybe Charlie Weasly.

Kubo is also a Trans guy. Since Kitsune have shapeshifting abilities he appears as a guy without having transition surgery. But he is also some form of gender fluid, and occasionally presents as female. It’s why I chose the name Aiya, as it’s traditionaly female.

Timeline wise, Kubo was teaching at Hogwarts when Newt Scamander was at school. Then again Grindelwalds defeat he left to teach at a muggle school(s) as a break from the wizard into world.   
  


During Grindelwalds reign Kubo also fought, the same when Voldemort was at large as well, and he was often times a spy/info gatherer for the Order of the Phoenix. As he had shapeshifting and Charmspeak.

  
  


That’s it for now, but I’d be happy to answer any questions!


End file.
